User blog:RandomAwesome/De-Spell-Oment Challenge with Olive Peason
I am new here and I though why not introduce myself with this challenge. I'm using my OC, Olive Peason since.... She's the only OC I have. Anyways TO THE CHALLENGES! Olive Peason- Daughter of the Picky Prince and the Real Princess from the Princess and the Pea Challenges Day #1- Hogwarts House/ Harry Potter AU Olive would be a pure blood wizard. Her mother has a difficulty with performing magic so it is hard for her to proove that she is a pure wizard. Her father, who was a pureblood who wanted to marry another one, gave her mother a test to make sure she was a pure blood. Her mother needed to turn a chair into a pea. Her mother studied all night to try to figure out how to do that. The next day, she figured out the answer. There was no spell to do that. The two ended up marrying but quickly divorced. Olive was raised by her mother in a household that was accepting of all races. Olive quickly showed talent in magic and was accepted into Hogwarts. Olive was sorted into Ravenclaw. No other House matched her as much except Hufflepuff yet her monotone nature made her seem a bit more quirky than most. She is ambitious yes but she is much more studious, observant, and intelligent. An ideal detective. She wants to be an Auruor when she grows up and is a strong supporter in S.P.E.W.. She's also planning to start a detective agency for Hogwarts. Day 2: Historical and Fictional Figures That Inspired Her One fictional character was Olive's biggest inspiration. That person was Sherlock Holmes. When Olive was little, she read one of his book and quickly became a fan of his. She tries to follow his footsteps and become a brilliant detective who does not fight with his fists but instead uses his words. She does not have a habit to smoke a pipe but her love for solving mysteries came from the model for detectives himself. Some people (*cough* Kitty *cough*) say her cockiness about her abilities came from Sherlock. Two other historical figures that Olive loved were Joan de Arc and Cleopatra. Two women who were known for defying stereotypes and becoming important figures in history. She is inspired by Cleopatra for her intellect and inspired by Joan de Arc for her bravery. Olive aspires to defy the stereotypes like these two women and be remembered as a noble figure. Day #3: Fight or Flight? Olive is a fighter. She is never willing to back down from her opinion and will defend it until the end. She does try everything to avoid fighting and only uses it as a last resort. Even if she does that, Olive is willing to throw a few punches if the situation calls for it. Her punches are pretty weak though so they're not really something to be afraid of. Day #4: Most Unique Facial Feature? For Olive, its her freckles. They give her some childish charm because after all, even though she acts extremely dignified, Olive is a child at heart just trying to follow her dream. She does hate it when people say her freckles look cute however, being the "sophisticated" detective wannabe that she is. Day #5:Theme Colors Olive's theme colors are green, white, and silver. Green is a symbolic color in her family due to peas being a crucial part in their story. The white symbolizes the regal part of her while the silver could either represent how interesting she is on the inside even though she may seem dull on the outside or her spoiled nature. Its your choice. Day #6: Deadly Sins and Virtues Olive's deadly sin was hard to pick but in the end, it would have to be pride. She is extremely prideful about her skills and this can cause problems especially considering how she refuses help almost all the time. Olive's heavenly virtue would be her dilligence. Olive's focus on things never dawdles. She never lets herself take a break and always observes everything whether it has to do with comforting a friend or solving a mystery. Day #7: Worst AU for her to be in Olive would feel very awkward in an AU that is extremely bright and happy. She believes that everything is not perfect and has at least one problem. Trying to find something wrong in a seemingly perfect world would be frustrating for her. She'd also get annoyed and uncomfortable by how bright and happy everything would be especially if there was something sinister lurking underneath those bright smiles. Day #8: How Did She Entertain Herself as a Child Olive was always an observer when she was little. Her favorite thing to do was hide this rubber ball she had, spend a few minutes coloring, and then go look for it to see if she remembered where she put it. As she did this more, she spent more time coloring only to find the ball in the same amount of time as before. She does remember that game fondly and would love to teach her kids (if she ever has any) how to do it too. Day #9: Destiny Swap Olive would like to swap destinies with her best friend, Kitty Cheshire. Even though Kitty needs to cause mischief, the thought being able to adventure through a wonderous land sounded amazing to Olive. She tends to remark about this when she's with the cat herself. Day #10: Myers Briggs Olive is an ISTP or a Virtuso. She is not very good at engineering unlike most ISTPs but she's an insightful and witty, yet quiet and detached person. Olive does enjoy adventure and tends to follow her heart more than her mind which can lead to spontaneous actions. Day #11: Life Philosophy Olive follows the philosophy that nothing you do will really matter unless you change the world or help someone. This explains why she can be kind yet so focused on work. Day #12: Someone to Play Olive For Olive, I would choose someone who is experienced with serious yet complex characters. They'd have to be able to pull of her quiet, very blunt nature while giving her layers of depth. I would choose someone who is able to pull off a British accent along with this due to me thinking that would match her a lot. Category:Blog posts